Sora meets Sora
by oathk33p3r
Summary: [revised][originally published 12.29.04]Sora sighed and stared down at his little past self, who was grabbing on to his hand. Why did he have to be such a brat a long time ago?
1. In which Sora meets Sora

**--------------2006--------------  
Sora **m e e t s **Sora**

**Written by **oath**k33p3r**

**--------------1996--------------**

**Author's Notes**: This was the very first fanfiction I have ever written. I was just reading it over and thought I could fix it up. Please read and review!

* * *

In which Sora meets Sora

* * *

**1996**

**A** small five-year-old toddler walked by the shore of Destiny Islands, his chubby little hands clutching the little broken seashells he was collecting. The sun made his brown spiky hair gleam and the salty cool breeze flapped his shirt.

His bright blue eyes shined as he ran towards the waters and kicked it, giggling.

"FLY! FLY!" He screamed, staring at the water falling back in the water like little shooting stars.

"Sora!" Another little toddler around the same age with albino hair was jumping up and down like a kid with problems. Sora looked back and waved.

"Riku!"

"Look it what I founded!"

Sora waddled out of the water and ran over to his "bestest friend".

"What is it?" Sora turned his head to one side, letting his messy hair go over his face.

"I founded something big and shiny and and and it was really, really big and shiny and it was really, really big and really big and and and it was really BIG and really SHINY!"

Sora opened his bright blue eyes very wide.

"It was big and shiny?"

Sora, being a little innocent kid back then, couldn't believe there was such a thing.

Riku nodded

"And it was big and shiny also!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's in the club house!"

The two friends ran side by side to the little cave hidden by a small water fall. They didn't have to bend down to get through the entrance.

In contrast to the bright and sunny outdoors, the cave was damp and dark. In the center, a portal illuminated the cave. Neither of the two boys knew its purpose. It was glowing with a hue of purple, pink and a hint of orange.

"If when you touch it your hands disappear!" Riku explained expertly.

After saying this, Riku stuffed his miniature hands in the portal. It made flickering noises and stopped when Riku took his hands back out.

"OOOOOH!" Sora was now an inch away from the portal, his knuckles white from holding his seashells so tight.

Without a second of thought, he stuck his whole lion-like head in the portal. It made groaned and seemed to swallow him up. As soon as Sora's feet naked feet disappeared, it vanished into thin air like a television being clicked off.

Riku gawked where his friend was just standing, his brain trying to process everything.

"COOL!" Riku jumped up and down clapping his hands. He turned to scream at poor innocent people about Sora, but bumped into the walls of the cave.

**2006**

Sora peeled his eyes open. He was in a stuffy, hot, rumbling room with safety kits, wires, and levers. Not really caring about where he was and how he got there, he immediately stood up and jammed his sea shells into his pocket. The small boy assumed that he was in heaven, though, the description of it looked more like h, e, double hockey sticks.

"Ah ah ha," he giggled menacingly as he started fingering everything with his recently booger picked fingers.

Then, his eyes caught a bunch of colorful cords.

"OOOOOH!" Sora's eyes were twinkling.

"Pretty!" He curled his fingers around all the wires at once and gave it a tug.

A second later, Sora was lying flat on his face. The thing he was in had suddenly screeched to a halt.

"It's dark," Sora said to himself, smiling.

_xxx_

Sora pushed Goofy off of him.

Donald started shook his head and made a tsking sound.

"That's why you guys should have buckled your seatbelts."

"Why did the gummi ship just stop like that?" Sora muttered rubbing his head.

"Gawrsh, there's nothing wrong with the power." Goofy scratched his head after looking at the power gauge.

Sora looked out the window to see if anything out there might have mangled their ship. Nothing.

"Let's all go check the power room. Sora, grab that flashlight," Donald insisted.

They all nodded in agreement. Sora straightened up and grabbed a flashlight to see better in the dark.

_xxx_

Sora found an exit on the right and an exit on the left. He decided to go for the left one and pushed it open, unnoticed by the three approaching figures walking in from the door on the right.

_xxx_

Sora, Goofy, and Donald pushed the swinging door open to the power room. They immediately started checking everything for problems, using the flashlight in turns.

_xxx_

Sora walked in the control room. It was like a little kid's biggest dream: buttons and steering wheels everywhere you turn. Excited, he climbed in to the driver's seat. He placed his tiny hands on the wheel and started acting like he was driving.

"Vroom broom broom KEEEEK!" Sora started shrieking his head off, saliva flying all over the place.

He was having the time of his life and nobody was there to stop him.

_xxx_

"Hyuck, here's the problem." Goofy picked up the colorful cords up and plugged them where they belonged.

The gummi ship started to rumble back to life, but something was wrong. They were being tossed all over the place at full speed.

"The wheel! Nobody's at the wheel!" Sora shouted over the noise.

They all piled out of the power room and crawled over to the control room. Clenching his teeth, Sora grasped on to the wall.

"Almost there," he muttered.

Sora was the first one to reach the control room. But there was already somebody at the wheel. He had naturally spiked brown hair, _his_ hair.

Sora finally came back to his senses and yelled at the stranger at the wheel. He continued to shakily crawl to the brakes and slammed his fist on it. The gummi ship came to a screeching halt.

The brunette got up and turned the driver's seat around.

It was like looking into mirror that made you look young again.

The two stared at each for a while, until the little Sora broke into tears.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeew! I'm going to look like that when I'm old!" he cried.

Donald came into the room and stared at the two of them, blinking. Goofy came in right after Donald and stared as well.

For a few minutes, the three friends stared at the little stranger until he stopped crying.

"Can I have a cookie with chocolate pudding?"

"No," the big Sora answered

"We need to figure what happened first. Donald, what's your guess?"

"Well, I think he's from the past," Donald said uncertainly.

Donald turned to the Sora that was about a few centimeters taller than him.

"How old are you?" he quacked.

The little Sora held up five fingers.

"Did you go through anything that was out of the ordinary?"

Sora nodded, his hair going all over the place.

"Yeah! It was this big," Sora stretched out his arms to show how big it was, "and it was very shiny and it was a very gay color!"

Goofy gave the fifteen-year-old Sora a weird look.

"'Gay' was in your vocabulary when you were five?"

"Oh shut up" muttered Sora.

"What was this "gay" color" Donald asked, ignoring the two overly tall beings as usual.

"It was pink."

Satisfied with the information, Donald announced that they should go ask Merlin about this.

"Sora, you take the wheel. We're going to Traverse Town," Donald told Sora.

"OK!"

The little one chimed in and plopped himself onto the driver's seat.

"Gawrsh, shouldn't we call that little guy something else so they won't get confused?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Good idea. We could call him Sora poo," Sora sneered.

"I don't want to be called Sora poo! He should be called Sora poo because he already looks like one. Anyway, my mommy told me that my name is Sora."

"I'm not going to be called Sora poo! I'm older!"

"Just let it go, Sora poo." Donald muttered getting annoyed. "I think it fits you well.''

Sora poo scowled and pushed Sora off the seat and grumpily sat down.

"Well, hope you guys are happy." Sora poo press a various amount of buttons and soon, they were off to Traverse Town.

_xxx_


	2. In which they talk to Merlin

**--------------2006--------------**

**Sora **m e e t s **Sora**

**Written by **oath**k33p3r**

**--------------1996--------------**

**Author's Notes:** Sora meets Sora is going to be a lot different from the original one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In which they talk to Merlin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**ora poo landed the gummi ship with a distasteful expression and pulled off his seat belt. Sora was annoying the _heck_ out of him. Honestly, he didn't know what "annoying" was until now.

"-and then, the cookies burneded, so we had to go to the store! You know what a store is, right?" Sora asked Goofy.

"Um, it's where you buy stuff, right?"

"Wow, smart doggy!" Sora giggled as he patted Goofy on the head.

"Anyways, so Riku and I bought the cookie dough, but this old fat man started to chase us with a big stick and said we didn't pay for it. But then, that wasn't probable because we already _bougthted _it! And then, we realized it was because we gave them sand dollars, not munny." Sora sniffled.

"And then this other time-"

"Um, just so you guys know, we're here," Sora poo grumbled.

"We are?" Sora's sapphire eyes widened.

He peered out of the window and squealed. The small town was flashing with bright and colorful lights. A small pig-like animal was looking up at him, its nose twitching.

"Yay!" he raised his arms and grabbed Goofy by the hand.

"Let's go!"

Sora poo and Donald dragged their feet out of their gummi ship and exchanged weary glances.

"Sora, I hate you," Donald said sadly.

Sora poo nodded, "I hate me too."

"But Goofy seems to like him," Donald commented as Sora grabbed onto Goofy's hand and dragged him towards the moogle.

Sora was saying something to it, which was inaudible to Sora poo and Donald. He was fingering to grab onto the moogle's pom-pom, but Goofy stopped him just in time. The canine hoisted the small brunette onto his shoulders and hyucked his way towards Merlin's study.

"Well, let's hurry up and go to Merlin. I can't wait to get rid of this rascal," Sora poo said as he ran after Goofy.

Donald conjured the spell that performed fire and pointed his staff at the door with a flaming emblem as soon as they got there.

Sora's eyes were wide with interest as the duck was doing this.

"Goofy, is Donald suicidal?" he whispered.

Sora poo glanced at him.

"What?"

"Is he going to burn himself and eat him alive?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Donald.

Sora poo shook his head.

"No, Sora. He is _not _suicidal and he is _not_ going to eat himself," Sora poo said, exasperated.

The door opened and Sora jumped. He involuntarily grabbed onto Sora poo's hand as the four of them walked through the door.

Sora poo raised a brow as he looked down at his past old self. He was shivering and looking around nervously.

"Are you scared?" Sora poo asked.

Sora shook his head violently.

"I'm not scared, Santa's there for me, Santa's there for me…" Sora chanted with his eyes shut tight.

Sora poo felt a lump rising in his throat, which he quickly swallowed when he accidentally stepped into water.

"Oh yeah, forgot about this," Sora poo mumbled as he took a step back and shook his enormous shoe.

"Do you think Sora can make it to the floating boulders?" Goofy asked as he jumped onto the first one.

Sora poo looked down at Sora.

"You think you can jump that far?"

Sora grinned and nodded. He instantly let go of Sora poo's hand and ran towards Goofy…

…and jumped into the water.

"Ahh!" Sora poked his head up from the small lake and screamed as the cold water pierced his skin.

Sora poo let out a fast sigh and pulled Sora out of the water by the arm.

"You know, it's not that deep, and you live on an island for crying out loud. Don't you know how to swim?" Sora poo asked with an irritated tone.

Sora sniffled and sneezed, crying.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show off," Sora said bluntly.

Sora poo raised a brow. Shaking his head in disappointment, he put Sora down on the floor and turned to Donald.

"Hey, can you freeze the water?" Sora poo asked.

"Already on it," Donald quacked.

He waved his staff around a couple of times and mumbled a few words. The water surrounding Merlin's study instantly froze.

"Ok, let's go, Sora."

Sora poo grabbed on to Sora's hand and guided him across the ice. Goofy had to use the bridge made of floating boulders because of his lack of balance.

Sora giggled as he cautiously stepped across the ice, firmly holding onto Sora poo's hand.

"I wish Merlin can make this place brighter," Sora poo mumbled to Donald.

The duck nodded in agreement and stepped onto the small island.

"Ok, we're here. Let's go to Merlin now," Sora poo said as he walked towards the door of the strange looking house.

Sora followed Sora poo with the rest of the gang.

Sora poo pushed open the small wooden door and stepped inside. The small invisible ice starting to cling to his skin instantly melted away as the warm fire of Merlin's fireplace greeted him.

"Why, hello there." Merlin smiled through his long beard.

"Hey, we're here because we ran into some kind of…problem," Sora poo said hesitantly.

"Ask away, my lad," the magician said.

"It's about a time portal," Donald joined in the conversation.

The magician looked down at Donald a frowned.

"A time portal?" He repeated.

"Yeah," Goofy hyucked.

"Hmm," Merlin nodded thoughtfully.

He turned to Sora and smiled.

"Is this the little problem?"

The three of them nodded as Sora stared back at Merlin.

Merlin pulled out a wand from his purple robe and gave it a wave. A thick, leather book landed into his arms and turned to a certain page; it was stained and yellow, but the words were still legible.

"Ah," Merlin said as he read through the passage.

He closed the book and it vanished. Sora only continued to stare at Merlin quietly.

"It looks like this little fellow ran into a common transportation portal that had some kind of defect. It was supposed to lead to another part of the world he was in, but it led him to another time instead. And he was in your gummi ship because Sora was like a magnet to the little lad," Merlin said slowly and carefully.

"So, Sora's soul was trying to get to me? Because he was most familiar to himself in a time period he wasn't familiar with?" Sora poo asked.

"Precisely." Merlin nodded.

"How would we return him then?" Sora poo asked.

"It's nearly impossible."

"What?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"You'll have to find the person who built that portal. I know Cid made most of the portals around here in Traverse Town, but I'm not familiar with the other worlds out there," Merlin said sadly.

"But, how would we do that? Don't you know how to recognize who the maker of the portal is?" Sora poo asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"Only spell makers can do that, my lad. And I only know one of them. She goes by the name 'Ursula' and lives deep under Traverse Town.

"Deep under Traverse Town," he nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll find her!" Sora poo said passionately after a while.

Goofy and Donald exchanged worried glances.

Merlin merely nodded and started to shift uncomfortably as he glanced at Sora.

Sora has been staring at the old magician as soon as he had stepped him. He liked the way the old man's beard swung back and forth when he talked.

"Sir? May I take your beard?" Sora finally asked.

Merlin stared at Sora.

"My beard? Why do you want that?"

"My mommy said I can grow a beard but it never growed. So I want to you have yours." Sora smiled.

Sora poo slapped his face.

"What an idiot," he mumbled.

The brunette grabbed his past self by the hand and started for the door.

"Ignore him," he mouthed to Merlin.

Merlin nodded and said good bye.

"Now, off to find this Ursula," Sora grumbled.

The four stepped out of Merlin's study and was enveloped in darkness again. The ice had returned back to calm, murky water. Sora poo didn't even know where to start.

"So, Ursula lives under Traverse Town…" Sora said to himself.

Sora poo looked down at Sora, surprised. He was paying attention after all.

"Yeah, and we don't know where."

Sora looked up at Sora poo.

"Don't Ursulas live under water?" Sora asked.

"Ursulas? Isn't Ursula a name?" Sora poo asked. Come to think of it, he had defeated a mutated octopus a year ago.

"It's a name and a speeshees," Sora said. "They live under water," he added.

"Hyuck, we're floating on water right now," Goofy pointed out.

Sora poo's eyes lighted up.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "Donald, we have to go down there," Sora said as he pointed towards the dark waters surrounding them.

"Are you sure?"

Sora poo nodded vigorously.

"Of course."


End file.
